Brittany Brith
Brittany Brith is a Sophomore (Grade 10) at Clearwater High. She is extremely opinionated, independent, and ready for anything life throws at her. She is known to be very rebellious and even scandelous at times. She is best friends with Chloe Kaven and Scott Taylor and good friends with Leah Gerard, Eliza Bell and Olivia Jerl. She is portrayed by Keke Palmer. Character History Season 1 In Anything Could Happen, Scott comes to her for advice when he wants to make new friends. She tells him to just be himself and that she won't leave him like all his old friends. When he still hasn't made any new friends, she tells him it takes time. In Fuckin' Perfect, she and Chloe are in the bathroom when Caylee runs in holding the box of cupcakes. Brittany is excited to see cupcakes and Chloe rushes her out. In This Is How I Disappear (1), she is eating with Scott and Olivia and catches Scott staring at a guy. She along with Olivia help Scott realize that he likes guys. In This Is How I Disappear (2), she introduces her friend Harley to Scott and Chloe and once she leaves, Brittany tells Scott that Harley has a crush on him. She seems happy when Scott asks her out moments later. In Radar, she is eating lunch with Eliza and is zoning out by looking at a cute guy named Levi that she says she's super close with. He walks by and calls her Bethany which upsets her since she's talked to him twice. Eliza calms her down by saying he probably just wasn't sure what it was and Brittany decides to get closer to him. She points him out to Scott the next day and he tells her that he goes to his youth group, but they don't talk. Brittany asks if he can take her to youth group so she can see him and Scott agrees. She is in class with Chloe and asks how it went when Scott came out to her and Gina. Brittany is annoyed when she hears that Gina wasn't okay with it and informs Chloe about Levi and tells her she might ask him to homecoming. She asks if it's bad to make out in a church and Chloe tells her not to do it. At youth group, Levi winks at her and she freak out and reveals to Scott that she only came to see Levi. The youth leader hears her and tells her to leave which forces Scott to as well. While they are waiting for a ride, Levi comes out and says it's sweet that Brittany only came for him. She takes Scott's advice and asks him to homecoming by screaming it at him as he walked away. He awkwardly says no and goes inside and Brittany feels like an idiot. She walks up to Chloe the next day and decides to go with her, Scott, and Gina to homecoming instead. In Dancing On My Own (1), she is at Homecoming with her friends and says she hasn't seen Scott when Olivia asks her but that he might be with Harley. She later goes to the bathroom and sees Olivia crying in there so she asks what's wrong. Olivia lies and tells her Harley told her to stay away from Scott and even though Harley is Brittany's friend, Brittany bashes her. In Personal Jesus, she is in church with her mother and tells her that she'd rather be out with her friends which upsets her mother greatly. At school she sees Leah with weird symbols in her locker and asks what they are. Leah tells her they are Satanic symbols because she is a satanist and Brittany is intrigued, saying she might be a satanist. She is looking up information on the religion on her phone when Chloe comes up from behind her and scares her. She sees the symbols and asks what they were so Brittany tells her that she might be a satanist, but doesn't want Chloe to think any less of her. Chloe is completely accepting which makes Brittany relieved but Chloe warns her not to talk to Gina about it. She tells Scott and Harley about it at lunch and they are both cool with it, but Scott reminds Brittany that Levi is a devout Christian and she realizes she might lose her chances with him. She tries an initiation that night but her mom almost walks in on her and she knocks a candle over, lighting a fire on her desk. Her mom comes in and they put it out and Brittany has to lie and say she just wanted to make things calmer. She tells Leah and Scott about the ordeal the next day and Leah reveals that there isn't initiation since it's not a cult. She thanks her friends for accepting her and says that she's glad Gina doesn'ty know, unaware that Gina is listening from aorund the corner. Leah invites her to go to a new Satanist church and Brittany says she'll have to lie to her parents and wishes that people would realize she's changed and accept it. In What You Waiting For?, Scott brings her along as one of his best friends and tells her that he's gay. Brittany is very happy he told her and gets annoyed when Gina freaks out about it. She is happy when Olivia tells her off. In Want U Back, she freaks out when she hears Scott likes Ethan and then bumps into Levi who asks her if she's seen Blake. Scott covers for her when she can't even speak and then tells her to get over him since it will never work because of their opposing religions. She defends him and says that he won't care but Scott asks her how well she really knows him and tells her to wait before she dates someone. Brittany is upset after he walks away. She gets pulled aside by him the next day and he asks her out and says he realized how hot she was. She accepts and they start to kiss as Eliza watches in shock. She runs to tell Eliza and Chloe who are upset with her for going after a guy she has no future with. Brittany interprets this as them trying to run her life for her and calls them out before leaving in a rage. She apologizes to Eliza the next day and Eliza tells her it'll be fine a slong as nothing religious is brought up. Levi comes over and asks her out to a banquet at his church that night and Brittany accepts; much to Eliza's dismay. She is talking to Scott at lunch and hopes Levi isn't too religious. He sits with them and wants to say a prayer before they eat. Scott laughs at Brittany's predicament and she starts to prayer and then fakes choking so she doesn't have to finish it, realizing religion might be a big problem. In Sick Muse, Brittany agrees to go with Levi to youth group again and complains about it to Scott who is getting fed up with it and tells her to just tell him the truth that she's a Satanist. She compares it to Scott not coming out to his parents and offends him by making it seem petty. Scott tells her she'll have to tell him eventually and leaves, hurt by what she said. She is at Gina's house later that day and isn't listening to her so Gina tries giving her advice by telling her to be a Christian again. Brittany calls her out on how she always tries to spread her religion and storms out of her house. She goes to Leah's house for advice and Leah tells her to tell Levi that Gina is Satanic to solve both her problems; get his opinion on the religion and get revenge on Gina. Brittany calls her a genius and leaves to put the plan into action. She tells him Gina is a Satanist while in the park with him after he says he loves her. He is okay with it at first, but when she says that she's really the Satanist, he freaks out and tells her it's not okay. At school the next day, she tries making amends with everyone but Gina won't hear it and calls off their friendship. Levi comes up to her and tells her its his duty as a Christian to lead her back onto the right path. Brittany is disappointed because this isn't what she wanted. In Force A Smile (2), she goes with her friends to find Olivia at the train station and is relieved when they find her. She tells Moon to shut up when she makes an insensitive remark to Olivia and is happy when they get Olivia to come back home. Season 2 In Bring Me to Life (1), she and Levi are flirting at lunch and she invites him to finally meet her parents. Levi seems nervous about it, but she tells him that they're cool and and asks if he can do it tonight. Brittany gets concerned when he gets nervous and says he can't because he's hanging out with Blake and runs off. Elzia comes and Brittany says she didn't know Blake was friends with Levi and Eliza didn't know either. Brittany gets very suspicious when she learns that Blake is hanging out with Eliza that night and knows Levi is keeping something from her. She tells Chloe about it and Chloe suggests that maybe he's cheating on her and that she should try reading his text messages to see. She calls Blake that night to see if he really is with Levi and when he says he isn't, Brittany gets angry and reaches Levi's voicemail when she calls him. She confronts him about it the next day and he says he doesn't need to tell her everything he does. She calls him out on cheating and he freaks out and tells her he isn't. She believes him, but wants to know what he's hiding. At lunch, she takes his phone when he goes to the bathroom and sees he's been texting a girl named Layla. She is heartbroken that he really did cheat and lied and Eliza comforts her. She asks him about Layla later that day and he's mad that she went through his phone, but then tells her that Layla is his mother's cancer doctor. Brittany feels horrible about herself after she hears the news. Season 3 Season 4 Relationships Levi Carlson *Start Up: Want U Back (115) *Break Up: Kiss With A Fist (214) **Reason: He changed after his mother died. Bernard Kale *First Relationship (online) **Start Up: I'm A Slave 4 U (1) (223) **Break Up: I'm A Slave 4 U (2) (224) ***Her friends disapproved of her relationship with him. *Second Relationship (in person) **Start Up: Before Summertime Sadness (301) **Break Up: Honeymoon Avenue (303) ***Reason: Chloe told her mother about Bernard and their illegal relationship. Trivia *She lost her virignity to Bernard Kale when he came to visit her at the start of her sophomore year. *She is the first character to change their religion. *She is the first character to have a relationship over the internet. *She is the first character to have an illegal relationship. Quotes *"Whats up, homie?" (First Line) *"Cupcakes!" *"Congratulations, you're not straight!" *"Is it bad to make out in a church?" *"Drama, drama, drama. Will it ever end?" *"God just never touched me because I was meant to be a Satanist." *"I’m different than I used to be…in more ways than one. I just wish people accepted it…" *"I asked for your opinion, not a sermon." *"If that bastard is cheating on me, I will seriously cut his balls off!" Category:Regular Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Students Category:Sophomores Category:Season 3 Category:Characters Category:Season 4